Episode 175
Page in Progress 'Episode 175 '''is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It features the first appearance of iMustDestroyAll. Prev: Episode 174 Next: Episode 176 Highlights * Featured Video: Pastor Anderson's son Vs. the Vigilant Christian on veganism. * The Brain Enema and the Drunken Peasants screaming - 0:25:30 * * * The debut of iMustDestroyAll. * Alien babies seek to infiltrate society. * Josh Moronstein + Tronald Dump take on Starbucks' anti Christian propaganda. * * from 1:09:08 * from 1:18:19 * from 1:22:07 * from 1:26:19 * from 1:32:05 * from 1:46:44 * from 1:57:20 * from 2:04:05 Videos Played # Troll or Not a Troll: Emay Talks About Weiners ''(not found) # Crazy People Segment: Brain Enema Shows Off Her Shitty Yard (not found) # Hey Drunken Peasants - Open Debate ? # The Amazing Atheist is an Intellectually Bankrupt Fucktard # Dictator Podcast Episode 3: School Shootings # Amiri's Rants - F*** The Police # Asians are Aliens # A video by some stupid anti-vaccination cunt (not found) # BNV15 Finals: Philadelphia "Letter to my Future White Son" # Joshua Feuerstein: Josh on Starbucks abortion # News Segment: Josh on CNN # Right Wing Watch: Harry Potter and How To Train Your Dragon are homosexual and evil (not found) # G-Man makes TJ cry # Twerking harassment # Trump talking about Starbucks # Ben Carson on Pyramids # CNN: Carson and Trump on vaccines Start Of The Show The show started out with a video about Anderson's son explaining how The Vigilant Christian is wrong about veganism in The Bible. TJ went on a bit of rant about some anonymous fuck who hated the last episode. They brought MustDestroyAll on the episode. TJ compared his appearance to that of a goblin and they discuss the destruction of his anus. They moved into a Troll or Not a Troll: It was by some chick named Amy who was clearly a troll. She talked about her History test and looking at some big weiners. The peasants cut her off because she seemed so disingenuous. They moved into the Crazy People Segment: The first video was by The Brain Enema. She showed off her shitty ass backyard and Scotty suggested that America builds a big wall to keep Canadians out. She is revealed to have a well-paying job as the town drunk. Ben talks about how she once claimed people only visit TJ's page because he's an atheist. Because as well know, all YouTube atheists are well received by the entire community . Apparently some individuals think she islacking in the cleavage department. The peasants regarded that nobody could judge her tits without seeing them for themselves. They played a video by someone who has previously featured on the show, with the peasants having had rebuked one his videos on minimum wage. He claims he enjoyed the segment but felt he was misrepresented. He then suggests that they have a debate live on the show. Scotty pointed out that his claim of slander was bullshit. The peasants said that they would consider having him on the show. They moved into a video about some fast talking scene kid who can't even edit a video or focus a camera. He claimed TJ was a prideful piece of shit and that he's trying to appease his demographic, even though TJ has made videos that piss people off all the time and obviously cares more about getting his own opinion out than thinking about what his audience wants him to say. The dude gives the same unfunny sarcastic clap at least several hundred times. TJ commented that the guy was talking as if someone pissed in his mother's mouth. TJ tries to call out MustDestroyAll for pretending to be a real demon instead of a guy in a mask, even during their personal chats. They briefly talked a bit about WWE. TJ talked about he looks at wrestling with a very uncritical eye and MustDestroyAll invited him on his wrestling-based channel. TJ's girlfriend is revealed to just be a banana. Middle Of The Show They played a video by the host of a show entitled The Dictator Podcast. His overlay looked like something out of early MySpace and he had a voice comparable to an ambien pill. He essentially takes a Pearl Jam song completely out of context by trying to make it about a school shooting. It was impossible to listen to him, so much so that this section of the episode summary is shit. They played a video by some cop apologist who loves jumps cuts. His video was trying to mock people who hate on the corrupted police force and wonders why anyone could possibly disagree with him. He claims people would better spend their time being anti-other shit instead of anti-police. He apparently thinks police brutality = resisting arrest every time. Scotty compared his spontaneous teleportation to Ganondorf in the Zelda cartoon. The peasants concluded it was fucking annoying and they moved on. They moved into a video by a guy talking about alien babies attempting to purge society of their human parents, causing a hostile takeover and... what? TJ compared his story to someone going to a zoo and trying to fuck an orangutan. The guy in the video tries to draw a connection between the eyes of aliens and Asian eyes. The peasants all agreed he was a total troll. Next up? A video by some cunt who tries to brag about how her unvaccinated daughter of four years hasn't died yet. The whole video proved why some people just shouldn't be parents. She apparently did a lot of "research" about whooping cough and other similar shit, eventually concluding that vaccines are evil. TJ said her child should be revoked by the state. She couldn't connect that the lack of death from whooping cough are because there's a vaccine for it. They discussed the elimination of polio in America and how bitches like this could possibly spell it's return. She confuses thimerosal for pure mercury like most retarded anti-vaxxers like to bring up. The peasants then preemptively cringe as they move into some Feminist slam poetry. The feminists peak in unison like a hive mind and TJ compares them to a primitive version of the Borg. The actual video was ten lessons to teach their sons in the future. If anyone had one of these cunts for a mother their life would be over anyway. They performed in front of an entire audience of incredibly bored individuals. The video made the peasants come down with a bad case of the AIDS. TJ said the presentation wasn't as bad as some of those prior. They moved into a Josh Moronstein video trying to rebuke... Starbucks? He tries to connect the bitter taste of coffee to Starbucks causing abortions. The video was very old and taken off of Josh's channel at some point, likely out of fear of being sued. He tries to compare an abortion to destroying an eagle's egg, perhaps the worst analogy known to man. They moved into a video of Josh on CNN. He was complaining about people using Holiday Holidays instead of Merry Christmas and how it's apparently a national tragedy. He tries to make a cup with the former saying printed on it out to be worse than it actually is, leaping to the conclusion that society is trying to destroy Christmas. Someone else on the panel points out that the store actually sells Christmas themed products and pokes a huge hole in Josh's pathetic argument. Josh pulls a No True Scotsman fallacy regarding Obama's Christianity. TJ makes fun of MustDestroyAll for being a demon and they move on. TJ also said he was a bit like Stevie. End Of The Show They play a video by some conservative Christian cuck talking about how Harry Potter is evil and that America needs to finally repent. They then moved into a video sent by G Man which he claims will make TJ cry like a baby. They decided to bring G Man on the show to discuss the video but he never answered. They played a video about some women sexually harassing a guy with violent twerking, but it's okay because they have a pussy. They played a video about Donald Trump in which he takes the side of Josh Moronstein about his stance of Starbucks, as highlighted earlier in the episode. Trump considers a boycott on Starbucks and TJ comments that his audience couldn't even afford to drink from there. Trump later suggests the idea of a mandatory Christmas. TJ compares how he would rather vote in Trump than Shillary Clinton but Ben disagrees. They played a video about Ben Carson's infamous line about how the Egyptian pyramids were intended to store grain. Ben concluded that his statement was painfully stupid. A clip is then played about Carson claiming that most vaccines are safe, but that big government is trying to shove it on people, which is essentially just him pandering to his demographic. Trump calls autism an epidemic and tries to talk about the horrors of vaccinating your children. TJ uses the video as the perfect example to support Bernie Sanders for president. #FeelTheBern Crazy Craigslist Ads # They Quotes * "The only God in your life... is me, bitch!" - TJ to Scotty. * "Anal Destruction" - TJ to IMustDestroyAll * "...Is that like a walrus?" - Ben's impression of Keane. * * * "TREES!" - Scotty Kirk 2015 * "Then you have to tell me that... my tits suck?!" - The Brain Enema's life struggle. * "There's no wrong way to fuck a Reese's." - TJ's candy fetish. * "I like BDSM, nipple play, and shootings." - TJ's impression of a kinky motherfucker. * "What a basic bitch statement to make." - The most basic bitch on the entire show's history. * "1776 will commence again..." - Ben's impression of Alex Jones. * "This is just pure unadulterated fucking bullshit." - TJ Kirk * "Yeah! Drink that unborn fetus your piece of shit!" - TJ working at Starbucks. * "Suck your dick, I will!" - TJ as Yoda. * "He had a chubby." - TJ's excuse for male sexual harassment. * "Reagan is Republican Jesus." - Ben Trivia * MustDestroyAll resembles a troll from the Warcraft game series. * TJ is still riding that Episode 174 train. * TJ sees himself as one of the co-founders of e-begging. * It feels good to be a sellout. * Ben is racist towards demons * IMustDestroyAll is a fan of wrestling and even has his own channel for the subject * TJ's girlfriend is a banana with some lipstick put on it. * Scotty mentions Ganondorf. *#FreeDizzyWizzle * Jackie Chan is an alien. * Please vaccinate your children. Don't be fucking retarded. * TJ confused bandages for bananas. * TJ often thinks about Obama taking a shit in the White House. Disclaimer * Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Page in Progress Category:Episodes featuring Guests